


Dear Prince

by chaeotic



Series: Royality [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I'm sorry I really love Ardyn and so does Noctis, Kinda Dark, Lots of biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, author is not ashamed, set up during chap 13, spit and precum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeotic/pseuds/chaeotic
Summary: It was like he was drawn to him like a magnet, like they were two parts that needed to be put together, like they were soulmates, even more than that. They belonged together, even though they couldn't. Maybe they were, once in another life, but not in this one."I hate you so much," Noctis whispered. "I want to kiss you until you suffocate. Until the only thing you see and hear and feel is me before you die."





	Dear Prince

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say_  
>  _"Pride will tear us both apart"_  
>  _Well now pride's gone out the window_  
>  _Cross the rooftops, run away_  
>  _Left me in the vacuum of my heart._
> 
>  
> 
> _What is happening to me?_  
>  _Crazy, some would say_  
>  _Where is my friend when I need you most._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I listened to the trailer song of The Evil Within 2 while writing this, a cover of the song "Ordinary World"  
> 

The golden-eyed man kept haunting his dreams for nights.

Everytime they met, Noctis' skin would prickle like cold fingers caressed him and his body screamed at the other man, begging to be touched, even if it was just his golden gaze roaming over him. It was like all his problems, all his duties would disappear into nothing and the world around him shrank down until it was just him and the other. Everytime their eyes met, gold and blue, the time would stand still. It made him forget about him being the prince of Lucis and the other being his enemy.

It was like he was drawn to him like a magnet, like they were two parts that needed to be put together, like they were soulmates, even more than that. They belonged together, Noctis knew that, even though they couldn't. Maybe they were, once in another life, but not in this one.

And still, he needed him so much, his body and soul were aching for him.

Maybe a part of him loved him.

Maybe another part of him hated him. Or tried to, so he wouldn't have this power over him and his body anymore. So he could focus on his duties. So he could focus on killing him.

Oh, how he _wished_ he could hate him. What had he done to him, to his body - _to his heart?_

He had killed Luna in front of his eyes. Time had stopped, his thoughts about Leviathan, Luna, _everything_ , erased from his mind until only one thing was left.

_I love you._

The train. Time had actually stopped. He had made him chase Prompto in reality, even though he was so sure he had been chasing _him._ Anger had burned inside of him and still, he thought with rage.

_I love you._

And every time he gave him this smirk, this cruel curve of his lips, his golden eyes soft for a moment before they turned dark and his eyebrows drew together, looking so evil, so gorgeous, like the devil himself. Everytime this dark smile, when his heart ached in undying love, like he could hear every single thought in Noctis' head.

Maybe he could.

He gasped as sharp pain ran through his body. He gripped his hip where he had bumped into something metallic and slid against the wall and down. The ring of Lucii was heavy on his finger, like it drained him from his energy, and he raised his hand to look at the dark object.

He was at his limit. Stress and all kind of different emotions pulled at him and he desperately needed rest. Anger had driven him forward but now it slowly faded, making place for exhaustion, both physical and mental.

_"Giving up already, Noct?"_ Ardyn's smooth, deep voice returned, filling the halls with his mocking tone.

"Shut up!" Noctis growled, both anger and desperation bubbling up again. _No, keep talking to me. Don't let me alone._

_"Ah-ah,"_ Ardyn hummed. _"Is this how you talk to your elders? You're being a bad boy, my dear prince."_

Noctis couldn't surpress the shudder that went through his spine and he closed his eyes with a quiet, dull laugh. He leaned his head back against the wall and took a deep breath. "I hate you." _I love you so much._

_"I know,"_ Ardyn's nonchalant voice was like music to his ears.

"I hate you so much," Noctis whispered. "I want to kiss you until you suffocate. Until the only thing you see and hear and feel is me before you die." He wasn't sure if he was speaking out loud or just thinking but he didn't care at this point. His body was tired and so was his mind.

Silence filled the halls until it started to press on his ears. Noctis laughed without humour. He was going crazy, he could feel it. All of this was Ardyn's fault, his way to toy with him like a cat. And still, only one thing was in his mind.

_I love you._

"And then?"

Noctis slowly opened his eyes when he heard Ardyn's voice again, close this time. He turned his head and his blue eyes met golden ones. He was leaning against the wall across from Noctis, standing tall, his head tilted to one side, that cruel curve around his lips again. "What will you do after I died, Noct?" he asked, his deep voice running over Noctis' body and giving him goosebumps. He could feel the tension between them, an unknown force that drew him to Ardyn's body, to put them together like two halves.

"When you died," Noctis slowly said, his eyes never leaving Ardyn's. "I'll follow you so I can kill you again in the afterlife."

Ardyn looked at him like he was touched by his words, his hand gripping his chest where his heart was. "That's _so_ romantic," he said dramatically and then his lips curved up to this devilish smile again. "Why don't you show me how you would kill me, Noct?" 

"How I'd kill you?" Noctis repeated in a soft, quiet voice. He kept looking at Ardyn, drinking in every detail of his face; his strong jaw, his beautiful lips, the golden, mysterious eyes, looking straight through him into his heart, unwrapping every layer until he could see all his dark wishes and desires.

"Yes," Ardyn said slowly and the smile left his lips. "Show me how you would kill me with that dirty little mouth of yours."

Both men looked at each other for a few more minutes, the tension between them growing with each second that passed. It was completely silent, even Ardyn kept his mouth shut instead of saying something in that mocking voice of his. Noctis put his hand on the wall and tried to push himself up and on his legs. Ardyn watched him instead of helping him, his lips curving up in a slight smile, his eyes narrowing like a cat. When Noctis finally stood he pushed himself off the wall and walked up to the prince. Long fingers grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head up.

It was like Noctis was looking into endless molten gold.

Ardyn's clean, earthy-sweet smell filled his nose and clouded his mind. The hairs on his arms stood up like he got electrocuted and his skin tingled. He wanted to wrap his hands around Ardyn's throat and press down on his windpipe. But he also wanted to throw himself against his body, to drown in his amazing smell until he was no more. He parted his lips to take in a shuddering breath, all different kind of emotions running through his body, only one thought crystal clear in his mind.

"Show me," Ardyn said in a deep voice, his smile long gone.

Noctis could feel the darkness around his tall figure, its claws trying to dig into his skin and draw him closer. He grabbed Ardyn by the scarf around his neck and panted, his eyes never leaving Ardyn's until he pulled him down. Their lips crashed together in a hard kiss and Noctis could feel his body burning up from the contact he had craved for so long. His lips softened against Ardyn's and he tilted his head to one side to kiss him harder, closing his eyes while doing so. He could feel Ardyn smile before the older man parted his lips and tilted Noctis' head up roughly, pulling a gasp from the prince. His tongue slipped inside and the kiss grew more violent, more sloppy. Noctis bit at the other man's lips until he could taste blood. Ardyn tightened his grip on Noctis' chin, so hard, he almost feared that he would break his jaw. And still, this fear went straight to his groin, increasing the burning want he felt.

Ardyn was _everywhere_. His smell filling his nose, his taste coating his tongue, his body towering over his. Noctis' skin prickled and a shudder ran down his spine when the other let go of his chin only to lay his hand on his throat. He didn't press down on the soft skin but knowing that he _could_ was all he needed to feel himself strain against his pants.

His lungs burned in desperate need of oxygen and he pulled away with a gasp, opening his eyes to look at Ardyn. Kissing him was like taking drugs: one was enough to make him addicted, wanting nothing more than to lean forward again and capture his lips. He was dazed and his body and soul were screaming for the devil in front of him.

Ardyn licked over his bruised lips, tasting his own blood on his tongue. He looked down at Noctis and the corner of his mouth curved up, giving him this cruel smile that he loved so much. He turned around without a word and made his way down the hall, leaving Noctis leaning against the wall. The prince stared at him until he disappeared around the corner and then pushed himself off the wall to follow his scent. His legs were still heavy but pure want drove him forward. His heart was racing in his chest and his dark desires clouded his mind.

Ardyn's scent led him to a room at the end of the hall. The door slid open and he saw the man he needed so much leaning against one of the many beds in the room. He tilted his head at Noctis and a lazy smile slowly spread out on his face.

"Oh, my dear prince..." he sighed when the younger man pressed himself against his body and he stroked the silky black hair almost lovingly. "What would your friends think of you when they saw you with me like that?"

"Just shut up," Noctis hissed out, anger dripping from his voice in contrast to his next words. "And kiss me."

"My, my, you're being a bad boy again." Ardyn's hand stopped stroking him and wandered down the side of his face to grip his chin and tilt his head up. "It almost makes me want to punish you," he whispered, looking straight at Noctis.

The prince shivered when their eyes met. He felt exposed under Ardyn's golden gaze and growled deep in his throat before he stood up on his toes and kissed him hard. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of Ardyn's lips against him, every inch of his skin touching his driving him more into madness.

A madness he welcomed with open arms so he could be with this man he wanted so much. The first person he ever wanted like this in his entire life.

Ardyn returned his kiss, surprisingly gentle, before he pushed him off his body and to the side. Noctis was caught off guard and tripped over his feet, hitting his knee on the metallic frame of the bed. Pain shot up his leg and he hissed when it gave out under him, making him fall into the hard bed. He looked up just in time to see the wicked smile on Ardyn's lips before the man climbed on top of him like a cat, trapping his body between him and the mattress. His eyes were almost glowing, his red-violet hair falling over his face. Before he knew it Noctis reached out to push his hair back but Ardyn caught him by the wrist and pressed his hand back into the mattress, right over his head. Noctis' lips trembled slightly when he took in a shuddering breath and Ardyn tilted his head to one side. "What's wrong, Noct?" he asked in that sultry voice of his.

"I love you," Noctis whispered breathlessly.

The expression on Ardyn's face changed to something Noctis couldn't describe. The look in his eyes turned soft and the smile disappeared from his lips. He looked touched, surprised, like he heard those words for the first time in his life, directed to him. It was for a second before his face turned dark and his eyebrows drew together. "That's not what I wanted to hear," he said in a calm voice, even though he seemed irritated.

Noctis let out a deep laugh before he smirked at Ardyn. "Do you really think I care about what you wanna hear?" he asked and wrapped his slender legs around Ardyn's hips, crossing his ankles. "I-" His hips lifted from the mattress. "-don't-" He was grinding his groin against Ardyn with every word he spoke out. "-care about you." The eyes of the other went half lidded and he gripped Noctis' hips with one hand to keep him from moving. "Feisty, aren't you?" he purred and then his hand slipped under Noctis' shirt. The feeling of his long fingers on Noctis' skin sent waves of electricity through his body, giving him goosebumps. _More, more, touch me more,_ his mind screamed at him and Ardyn curved his lips in a sly smile like he had heard.

Everything happened in a blur after that. Ardyn peeled off each layer of Noctis' clothing until the prince was bare and needy under him, writhing on the sheets, arching his back so wonderfully. He felt vulnerable with Ardyn being fully dressed and in control of him, like he was the king of his body.

Noctis didn't want to be submissive, to give his body to this man so easily, to beg for him. He wanted to fight back, to bite and claw at his skin, to claim him, to make him _his_. But oh, how _sweet_ it would be if he would let Ardyn have his way with him, to pleasure him, to take him and fill him up until he was so full with Ardyn, Ardyn, _Ardyn..._

"I hate you," he breathed out in the most loving way and the other chuckled before he pressed his body against his and caught his lips in a rough kiss.

The feeling of Ardyn's soft tongue and lips almost distracted Noctis from the fingers dancing on the smooth skin of his upper leg. His touch was gentle in contrast to his devilish mouth and Noctis spread his legs wider, urging him on to touch him where he wanted him the most until--

Noctis wailed in pain when Ardyn shoved two of his fingers into his hole, dry and unforgiving. He bit into the other man's lip until he pulled back with a chuckle and then tried to squirm away from the burning pain. "You son of a bitch-" Noctis hissed out. "It _hurts_."

" _Ahhhh,_ did I forget to mention that I love the look of pain on your face, my dear prince?" Ardyn purred and the expression on his face turned into that of absolute bliss, like he could orgasm from Noctis' pain alone. He probably could, the prince thought bitterly when he felt Ardyn's erection press against him. "Absolutely delicious. You should see yourself."

Noctis groaned in pain and still, his body burned with love and want. "Please," he grit out, cheeks flushing at his own voice. Ardyn clicked his tongue in disappointment and pulled his fingers out, earning a sigh of relief from the younger man under him. He raised his hand to Noctis' face and tapped his fingers against his lips until he parted them and took his digits in. Noctis swirled his tongue around them, coating them in his saliva while he stared into Ardyn's golden eyes. The other man lowered his head, his hot breath ghosting over Noctis' ear until he licked over his earlobe. He chuckled when Noctis moaned around his fingers and then sharp teeth nibbled on his ear. The sensation went straight into his groin, arousing him more and more, and Noctis couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me," he gasped when Ardyn pulled his fingers from his lips. "Gods, Ardyn, just _fuck_ me already."

"My, my, what foul language for a prince," Ardyn whispered into his ear. "Didn't you want me to not hurt you, Noct?" Every word with that sinful voice of his made his cock throb and Noctis almost sobbed. Oh, how he _needed_ it, how he needed _him_... It drove him further and further into madness.

"I don't care," Noctis said, his voice shaky. "Just make me yours."

Ardyn straightened his back and let his hand wander down between Noctis' spread legs. "You were mine from the beginning," he said darkly and Noctis' eyes widened. He lifted his head to look at the man above him, opening his mouth to say something, but his head fell back and he moaned shamelessly when Ardyn plunged his fingers back in. It didn't burn this time, the digits sliding in more smoothly. He was tight around Ardyn and the other man licked his lips.

"Faster," Noctis demanded when Ardyn moved his fingers, agonizingly slow, just to piss him off. The older man drew his eyebrows together, obviously annoyed by Noctis ordering him around like a spoiled prince. He leaned down and smiled at him. "Excuse me, my dear prince," he muttered. "I didn't quite catch that."

Noctis groaned in frustration and and ground his hips against Ardyn's fingers. They slipped in deeper than before and he bit his lip as lust shot through his veins. "Faster," he moaned in desperation, his eyes wild and pleading. "Please."

It seemed like Ardyn got tired of teasing the poor prince. His eyes went dark and he pulled his fingers out only to push them back in harder and faster than before. Noctis jerked at that, moaning sweetly, desire and love running through his body, driving him crazy. His lips parted and he looked with half lidded eyes at the man above him as he spread his fingers inside him, scissoring him to prepare him for something much bigger. When he slipped another finger in, Noctis arched his back. "Stop," he gasped out, his mind numb. "Just fucking take me, Ardyn, _Gods_ , I _swear_ \--" The other chuckled and Noctis knew he prepared him so carefully and thorough only to piss him off.

"You took my fingers so well," Ardyn purred and crooked his fingers just right to make Noctis see stars. "One more won't hurt you. Be a good boy for a change."

" _Fuck..._ " Noctis moaned out when Ardyn hit that spot again and he bit his lower lip to stop the sinful noises he couldn't hold back anymore. He was writhing on the sheets, moving his hips shamelessly in time with Ardyn's fingers. His rage and hate for the man who had taken him everything long gone, replaced by endless love and pure desire. How twisted, he thought with a dark smile. But then, could he ever really hate him?

When Ardyn finally pulled his fingers out, Noctis whined by the loss. He opened his eyes he had closed somewhere in the middle of Ardyn's teasing fingering and moaned in satisfaction when he saw the other opening his pants, pulling out his erection. Ardyn stroked himself a few times, spreading precum over his length before he lifted Noctis' hips to line his cock up. Noctis' eyes fell shut when he could feel the tip slip in, spreading the tight ring of muscles. A hand gripped him by the chin and turned his head. He opened his eyes to look into Ardyn's golden ones and the other lowered himself until their lips almost touched. "Oh, how often I have thought about this," he hummed. "Tainting the prince of Lucis like that." And then he slammed his entire length in one thrust in until his hips were flush with Noctis' ass, pushing him up the mattress from the force.

Noctis shouted at the pain. Ardyn didn't even give him time to adjust to his girth, snapping his hips against him in an unforgiving hard and fast pace. But soon the pain turned into pleasure and Noctis' mouth went slack. Ardyn's cock massaged his smooth walls _so good_ , hitting all the right spots. He felt like he was finally complete, like something had been missing the entire time... _Ardyn,_ Noctis thought as the other pushed in harder. Ardyn was the missing part, the other half, the piece he needed to be complete. He almost sobbed in pleasure and closed his burning eyes. He loved this man from the bottom of his heart and it would never change, no matter what he'd do to him.

Noctis' lithe body shifted up and down the bed with Ardyn's hard thrusts and the dull sound of his clothed hips snapping against his bare skin filled his ears. His body grew hotter and hotter with each second and he didn't care about his sinful moans anymore. He gasped and mewled at every thrust and stretched his arm over his head to press his hand against the headboard of the bed so he wouldn't bump his head against the metal from the force of Ardyn's hips. The other chuckled at that and rolled his hips again, earning a sweet moan of his name from the prince underneath him. He lowered his head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss full of teeth and tongue.

Ardyn's body was completely covering his and it felt dirty, getting fucked by someone who was fully dressed while being completely naked. He loved it, surrounded by the feel and smell of Ardyn, inside and out. He loved being at his mercy. He loved being his. He loved _him_.

Noctis broke the kiss and turned his head to the side. He burried his one free hand into Ardyn's red-violet hair, tugging at the locks before it dropped down on his shoulder and pulled at the offensive clothing, pushing his coat over one broad shoulder. He didn't know where to touch, he wanted to touch him _everywhere._ Noctis' lips quivered and his hand found its way from Ardyn's moving hips back to his hair. The other man was sucking and kissing at his neck, marking him, and Noctis turned his head to the side to give him more access. His hips kept rolling against Noctis in a steady rhythm, his cock hitting his prostate with every thrust, and it felt so fucking _good._ Noctis bit and licked at Ardyn's earlobe, inhaling the scent of his amazing hair, and his gut twisted and his heart raced when he heard the man above him moan deep in his throat. The prince continued sucking on his earlobe, now that he knew Ardyn liked his ears to be played with.

"I love you," he whispered into his ear and Ardyn shuddered. At his words, at his lips, Noctis didn't know but the filthy moan after that full body shudder was so erotic, his cock throbbed painfully.

"I said I don't want to hear it," Ardyn hissed out. "Not from _you._ "

"But you like it." Noctis bit at his ear and the man shuddered again. "I don't even _wanna_ love you but-- _ahh_ \-- I do. _Fuck,_ I do." He bit his lip when Ardyn clawed at his hips, leaving crescent shaped marks of his nails on his soft skin, and slammed his cock in harder and deeper. Noctis' loving words turned into incoherent babbling and wanton moans. He was close, he could tell by the tingling in his groin, by his trembling legs and the twisting of his gut. Oh, how he wished he could stay like this forever, connected with Ardyn like that, not caring about the world around him anymore.

Noctis parted his trembling lips to say those words Ardyn hated but he couldn't form a single sentence anymore, only a steady stream of _'ah, ah, ah'_ was fucked out of him by Ardyn with every thrust. Just when he thought he was going to come, he heard Ardyn whisper against the damp skin of his neck.

_"Why you?"_

Sharp teeth bit into his skin like he was _claiming_ him and the pain mixed with pleasure was enough to send Noctis over the edge. He came with Ardyn's name on his lips, without being touched, his gut tightening, his muscles clenching. His vision turned black for a second and he could hear Ardyn gasp and then growl in bliss, almost sounding _demonic_ , before his hot release filled the prince up, tainting him like he had always wanted.

Both men were panting harshly after they came down from their high and Ardyn eventually pulled out. His cum slid down Noctis' leg and the prince groaned in discomfort at the sudden emptiness. He was too tired and weak to prop himself up so he just watched the other man leaving the bed and rearrange his clothes. Reality crashed back down on him and his heart throbbed in his chest.

"Don't forget to clean yourself up, my dear prince," Ardyn said nonchalantly like nothing had happened. He turned around and gave Noctis that devilish smile before he bowed down in an exaggerated manner. "Sleep well and sweet dreams. Take your time to rest." He straightened his back and turned around, his coat fluttering with the motion. "I don't want you to die here after all..." he added as he made his way to the door-- away from Noctis.

"Wait," Noctis called out weakly. His heart ached by the sight of Ardyn leaving him and he _hated_ it that he felt like that. Ardyn halted and turned his head just slightly. "I will await you," he said before he left the room, leaving Noctis alone.

The prince stared at the door for a few more minutes until he felt his previous anger well up in him again. Anger at Ardyn, anger at _himself._ That he was too weak to resist the desire he felt for this man. That he was incapable of hating him. That his body already missed his.

He was disgusted by himself and still, his heart ached, screamed for Ardyn, his other part, the missing piece. He was burning up with rage again and still, only one thought was left in his mind, followed by another.

_I love you._

_Why you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear friend Lynlaeth for reading over it in the middle of the night -- still, they could be some mistakes, english isn't my first language so I apologize!


End file.
